<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Flu by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845369">Christmas Flu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sickfic, emeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets sick over Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was pretty miserable. It was Christmas eve, and he had woken up with a fever, felt nauseous and achy all over, and he couldn’t breathe through his nose. He was particularly upset, because he was supposed to fly to Australia to spend Christmas with his family, but he was in no condition to travel. Felix tearfully grabbed his phone and texted his parents that he had caught the flu and wouldn’t be able to make the trip. Felix was just glad that he wasn’t the only one staying at the dorm over the holiday.</p><p>Chan had decided not to visit his family because they had decided to go on a cruise, and his break didn’t allow enough time for that. Jeongin meanwhile decided that he didn’t want to deal with the long train ride to Busan and also just wanted to bask in the calmness that was an almost empty dorm.</p><p>Chan had come out of his room to get some breakfast, when he noticed that Felix’ suitcases were still next to the door. ‘That’s odd’ he thought. ‘Felix was supposed to leave an hour ago.’ Chan went to Felix’ room to try to figure out what happened. As he approached the door, Chan could hear the distinct sounds of someone being sick. He hurried into the room to find Felix kneeling on the floor over the trash can. </p><p>“Oh, Pixie,” Chan sighed. “How did you get so sick?” Chan absent-mindedly rubbed Felix’ back until he was done. “Fe, do you want to go back to bed, or do you want to move to the living room so you can watch tv?” Chan asked. Felix, not feeling like talking, just pointed towards the door. Chan helped him up and led him to the couch. Chan knew that Jeongin was at the company getting some extra practice in, so he texted saying that Felix was sick, and if he could go to the store to get some supplies.</p><p>Chan turned on Felix’ favorite sick time tv show Avatar The Last Airbender, then went to make soup. As Chan was finishing up the soup, he heard Felix gagging. He rushed back to the living room with a trash can in hand, and got it under Felix in the nic of time. Felix was retching and bile was coming out of his mouth with every cough. It was a solid minute and a half before he had finished, and then he slumped against the back of the couch.</p><p>“Felix, I think you should try to eat something. Do you think you could stomach some soup?” Chan asked. Felix nodded hesitantly, so Chan went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup. When he got back to the couch, Jeongin arrived home.</p><p>Jeongin brought the bag of medicine he had purchased over to Felix and gave him a tablet and electrolyte drink. “You should take this hyung. It should help your fever. I also got some plain crackers for you to snack that should help the nausea as well.” Felix gladly took the medication and managed to eat about a third of his soup and three crackers before he decided he’d be tempting fate. “I think I’m going to go back to bed and take a nap guys. See you in a bit Chan-hyun, Innie.” Felix somewhat solemnly went back to his room.</p><p>While Felix was napping, Chan and Jeongin began to figure out how to make it a good Christmas for the sick boy. The duo managed to put up some decorations, and Chan had set up a Christmas movie marathon starting with the Grinch. Felix woke up to both Chan and Jeongin having changed clothes to festive onesie pajamas. He put on his own and followed them to the living room for the movie marathon. Chan and Jeongin both promised that they would make cookies when he was no longer feeling like puking. By the time New Year’s rolled around Felix had fully recovered and the dorm was filled with the scents of cinnamon and peppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>